Hakke Andrey
Andrey (Andrei) is a character in Maken X. Appearances *''Maken X: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken Shao: Minor Antagonist, Playable Character *Maken X Another: Minor Antagonist Design Andrey appears as a man wearing black military clothes. Brown fur pellets make up his sleeves, collar and part of his ushanka. His head has been modified; he has sharp teeth and his jaws can open widely. The insides of his mouth has been modified so that he can shoot scalpels out of his 'tongue'. Personality Hakke Andrey suffers from chronic paranoia. While he does have thoughts of his own, he does not talk with the exception of shrieks and cries of pain. Whether this is a result of modifications on his mouth is unknown. He also makes robotic squeeks when attacking, suggesting that his entire body was modified, making him a cyborg. During his battle against the Maken, he can be seen "beckoning" or taunting the Maken before he performs his Chikatilo Dance, suggesting that he is confident in his combat abilities. Profile Maken Shao He first appears soon after the Maken awakens. As he barges in the room, he is confronted by Kou but easily dispatches him with his uncanny flexibility and superior combat experience. He knocks Chief Sagami out and proceeds to escape with him. As he hears Kei's screams, he shoots several scalpels in her direction, although ends up killing Fei Chao Lee instead. The Maken eventually finds him at the heliport, where Chief Sagami is seen being transported in a helicopter commanded by the Sangyoukai. Andrey himself stays behind to fend off the Maken, presumably to destroy it but ultimately fails. He is later captured and imprisoned in the research institute. After Fu Shou Lee orders the Maken to rescue Chief Sagami, Andrey is forcefully Brainjacked by the Maken, and his information on the Sangyoukai and Hakke, including troops and personnel are extracted. The Maken, now in Andrey's body, makes its way to Moscow through the jumbo jet, the Rhicodon. However, the flight is attacked and hijacked by the Sangyoukai, who have learnt of the Maken's plans, forcing it to abandon the jet by using an escape pod. The Maken later finds the pilot, Gou Inaba, unconcious in the escape hatch. The Maken has the choice of either Brainjacking Gou to land the pod in Hong Kong, which will lead to Moscow or stay as Hakke Andrey. Staying as Andrey will crash the pod in the Taj Mahal in India, causing a slight detour in the Maken's journey. Otherwise, Andrey's body is deserted on the Rhincodon and he perishes alongside the plane. Gameplay Andrey has the third highest speed in the game, tying him with Fukenshi Ramrod and Hakke William. He lacks good combos, but all his attacks are medium range and have decent speed. His Rolling Swan move is excellent in deflecting bullets and knocking nearby enemies away, and is also notably fast. His EX attack is very long ranged, and can be useful early in the game. His boss fight in the Kanazawa Research Institute is fairly simple. He primarily uses his Chikatilo Dance to close the distance between him and the player and to attack him. Side-stepping as he is charging forward will leave him open after the attack, as he is temporarily confused should the player leave his line of sight. For this reason, blocking is recommended when he is using this attack. Similarly, getting close to him while he is locked onto you is not recommended, as he will simply perform his Rolling Swan in order to damage and push players away. When his health is reduced, he will start to change tactics: Andrey will now start leaping side-ways while shooting a scalpel at mid-air. As the scalpels are difficult to see and unblockable, the player is recommended to be in a considerable distance away from him and side step whenever he does as well. Gallery Trivia * Andrey is based on the Russian serial killer, Andrei Chikatilo, who is also Andrey's namesake. This is evidenced by Andrey's affiliation with scalpels and one of Andrey's own moves, the Chikatilo Dance. * In the manga adaption, Andrey does have a speaking role. He is portrayed as being more bloodthirsty than his game counterpart, staying back to confront the Maken simply due to his love for fighting. Unlike the game however, Andrey is killed in the fight and is not Brainjacked.